


The Tailor and the Princess

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadam fairytale AU of The 12 Dancing Princesses, in which there is only one princess  - Rachel - and she doesn't really dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tailor and the Princess

"Summons from the King," the guard bellowed from outside the door. Kurt sighed and put down his work, being careful to tuck the needle into the fabric so he could find his place when he returned.

As usual, the guard was stone-faced and refused to talk so Kurt used the time to plan. It wasn't that he was unhappy living in the palace - the king has been generous in the appointment of Kurt’s room and with Kurt’s salary - but the work was starting to take it’s toll. He couldn't remember the last time he’d been outside and his body felt like it was eighty, not barely twenty.

"Mind your tongue," the guard snapped as he stopped outside the door to the king’s private audience chamber. Kurt rolled his eyes at the daily reminder and entered the small room. He bowed, keeping his head down until the king cleared his throat and told him to rise.

King William was standing by the only window. Beside him on a table was a heap of familiar cloth. Without asking, Kurt picked up the pale pink garment, formerly a gown of his own design which he had presented to the princess only yesterday. Now it was in tatters; his fine stitching pulled apart, the delicate embellishments torn.

"Princess Rachel is well?" Kurt asked, because the destruction of his hard work was no reason to ignore the person who wore the garment.

"She’s fine. Sleeping soundly." King William brought his fist down onto the table and, although the cloth muffed the sound, it still made Kurt jump. "A new gown and shoes every evening and by morning they’re ruined. Just as my treasury will be if this continues."

"The princess still remembers nothing?" Kurt dared to ask. He knew he was chosen as Princess Rachel’s tailor only because Queen Emma requested him. King William barely tolerated his presence.

"Nothing. Just like every other night since this started. Months!" The king pounded on the table again. "I will not tolerate this any longer." He leaned in close to Kurt, who took a step back. "Find a way to end it. I don’t care if you have to resort to charms sewn into her dresses. Make it stop."

As much as he wanted to protest, Kurt remained silent. Plenty of heroes and princes had already tried and failed, what did the king expect him, a lowly tailor to do?

The king watched as Kurt picked up the ruined gown, gave a quick bow and left without speaking another word.   
+++++

Kurt was well aware that King William hated his voice, especially when Kurt sang. Knowing that, Kurt took perverse pleasure in singing his way through the day while he cut and sewed. Unlike previous efforts, this gown had fewer embellishments but the rich fabric and careful tailoring didn't require ornamentation.

Inside the deep hem, Kurt hid sprigs of herbs and tiny charms obtained from the King’s physician. Kurt didn't believe in spells and curses but he’d do as he was told if it meant keeping his generous salary for a while longer.

He was tying off the last stitch when the nearby church bells sounded.

"Four in the afternoon," Kurt sang to himself. The gown was due to be presented at five, which left him an hour for his special project.

The rare cloth weighed almost nothing and was softer than silk. Kurt luxuriated in the feel of such an indulgence and thought of all the other fine fabrics he’d be able to buy once he’d solved the mystery of Princess Rachel’s ruined gowns.

It was only fair, he’d told himself when he’d added the cloth to his list of requests. Among silks and fine brocades, no one had questioned the length or cost of the grey fabric. His only difficulty had been finding the time between designing and creating Rachel’s gowns to transform the delicate fabric into a hooded cloak. But now he had two emergency back-up gowns hidden away in the wardrobe and an hour to finish the hem and final details.

"Tonight, tonight," Kurt sang, smiling as he worked.  
+++++

Kurt strode through the castle halls, the cloak bundled in his arms. Most of the castle residents were used to seeing him by now and merely nodded a greeting if they acknowledged him at all.

A quiet alcove provided the cover he needed to put on the cloak. The rare fabric didn't render him completely invisible but it made him difficult to see, especially in dimly lit areas.

Taking a deep breath Kurt stepped out into the hall. Keeping close to the wall he moved into position just across and slightly to the left of Princess Rachel’s door.

Right on cue the king and his guards appeared. Kurt used their arrival as cover to slip into Rachel’s rooms. While she and the king talked about their day and reminded each other of the next day’s activities, Kurt slipped into a shadowed corner and made himself comfortable.

It was another hour before the room was dark and quiet, soft breaths telling him that Rachel was finally asleep. Kurt was nearly asleep himself when Rachel got out of bed.

Moving quickly and quietly she put on the new gown, slipped into a pair of shoes and fixed her hair. She tried several earrings before securing the ones she chose. A necklace added the finishing touch and she was ready.

Kurt moved closer as Rachel sang a series of notes while moving through a set of simple dance steps. At the end she tapped her foot three times against the wooden floor. It slid back to reveal a set of stairs. Rachel lets out an excited little squeal and hurried down the steps. Kurt following as closely as he dared.

The passageway was narrow but widened as they descended until they reached a room at the bottom containing nothing but a door. Rachel opened it without hesitation and passed through with Kurt on her heels.

They emerged into a grove of trees with a lane leading a short distance to what appeared to be a meadow beyond. Kurt dared to move a little slower, taking in the odd way the trees glistened, appearing copper in the twilight.

A carriage arrived as they reached the end of the lane and a well dressed young man hopped down to offer Rachel his hand.

"Your Highness." He kissed the back of her hand and laughed when she fluttered at him, exaggerating the motion enough that Kurt realized it was a well-worn routine between the pair.

"Have you practiced?" she demanded as he helped her up into the carriage. He followed her in and closed the door leaving Kurt to scramble for a seat on the back. There were no attendants, only the driver so Kurt was safe for the moment as long as he didn't lose his grip.

The horses lurched forward and the carriage gained speed, allowing Kurt little opportunity to take in the scenery. The odd coppery trees gave way to fuller trees whose leaves had a silvery sheen. Later, those changed to tall, proud trees with golden leaves.

As they traveled, the pair in the carriage sang, raising their voices so loud that Kurt could hear every word, as would anyone else in the vicinity. They sounded good, Kurt admitted to himself, but it made him ache for the freedom to sing along, or even claim a solo for himself. The urge was so strong he had to bite his lip hard enough to make it bleed, and even then it was barely enough to keep him silent.

When the trees gave way to hedges that appeared to be covered in glittering jewels, Kurt brought his attention back to his task. There were other carriages behind them in the distance and their carriage was slowing. Taking a deep breath, Kurt chanced a look around the side of the carriage and saw their destination: a magnificent alabaster palace.  
+++++

Part 2

There were lights everywhere and music filtered out through the open doors. Kurt hopped off the carriage and scurried for the shadows. There weren't many, but he used the coverage he could find to make his way into the palace before Princess Rachel and her escort entered.

The interior was grandly overdone but Kurt liked it. He slid into a corner and took a moment to admire everything before servants swarmed Rachel and her friend offering food and wine and a formal announcement as they entered the ballroom.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered to himself, committing the name of Rachel’s companion to memory. Just outside another carriage arrived and the servants rushed to greet the new guests. Kurt used the distraction to slip into the ballroom, immediately seeking out a hiding space in the crowded room. He trusted the cloak of remarkable fabric to keep him hidden but experience had taught him to be wary and this wasn't the time to break old habits.

Kurt kept close to the wall, stepping out only once to take a glass of wine off an abandoned tray. He traveled halfway around the room but lost sight of Rachel. Scanning the crowd, he missed her arrival on stage.

"Welcome everyone," Blaine shouted from the edge of the stage. He waved his hands and waited until the room quieted before continuing. "Thank you for joining us here tonight. I’m sure you’ll want to show your appreciation for this evening’s celebration by giving your attention to your hostess, Princess Rachel!”

Pretending to be reluctant, Rachel held back for all of ten seconds before bounding forward and stopping center stage. The orchestra started to play and without hesitation, Rachel launched into an popular song.

Kurt winced; he’d never heard the song sung with such intensity. By the fourth song he was desperate for a few minutes of silence. From the looks of the crowd, they felt the same way. Some pounded at the exit doors, which stayed firmly closed while others rushed the stage, grabbing at Rachel’s gown, perhaps hoping to drag her physically off the stage. If it wouldn't cost his job and reveal his presence, Kurt would be tempted to help them.

By the time Blaine joined in on a new song, Kurt had found his escape - a narrow door hidden by a large potted plant. He squeezed into the narrow space and opened the door, easing inside and quickly closing the door behind him.

The room was dark and Kurt was too warm in his cloak so he took a risk and pushed back the hood just as a match flared to light a candle.

"Hello?" The man was a few years older than Kurt, blond and well built. He was wearing a fine shirt, half undone and a simple pair of black pants. The flickering candlelight reflected tear tracks on his face.

"Good evening, sir," Kurt stammered, flustered with surprise and an overwhelming desire to soothe this man’s pain. "Are you unwell?"

"I am," he said plainly, his eyes so full of pain that Kurt ached. "Something precious was stolen from me and there is little time left to recover it."

"Why do you hide in the dark?" Kurt couldn't stop himself from asking. "Shouldn't you be searching?"

"I know where it is, but have no way of reaching it. I am trapped here, unable to travel beyond the palace grounds while those who have betrayed me abuse my home and hospitality for their own glory."

"Rachel and Blaine?" Kurt blurted, this mind working through the puzzle seeking some other answer but finding none. "They took this item from you? Why?"

"Without it I cannot sing." A fresh wave of tears flowed down the man’s cheeks and Kurt stepped forward, reaching into his pocket for the handkerchief he always carried. He wiped the moisture away, leaning in close enough to be reflected in the man’s blue eyes.

A hand caught his wrist and lifted it, the man leaning down to press a kiss lightly against Kurt’s pale skin. The sensation sent a warmth deep into Kurt’s body.

"I’m a lowly tailor, but if there is anything in my power to do…"

"Kurt," the man spoke his name with reverence and, although Kurt was sure he hadn't told him, he didn't question the knowledge, his ears were too full of the sound ‘Adam’.

An image of a golden apple appeared in his mind and the sight of it made him gasp; he’d seen that very apple a few hours ago on Princess Rachel’s dressing table. She’d picked it up and held it while staring at her reflection. Kurt had thought she was lost in thought about something , but perhaps the action was more sinister than that.

"Adam," he breathed, leaning in close to the man to feel more of that comforting warmth. "Will there be another party tomorrow night?"

"Alas, yes. They intend to drain the very last of my power and without the apple I am helpless to stop them."

"If I bring you the apple, what would happen to Rachel and Blaine?"

"I would banish them and the rest of their friends from my realm. I would restore my lands, and I would once again sing peace and prosperity to my people."

"Would everyone from Rachel’s kingdom be banished?"

"No, dear Kurt, only those who have wronged me. You would be welcome here, and I would be honored to sing with you."

"With me?" Kurt laughed although pain filled his chest. "You haven’t even heard me."

"I have," Adam assured him, his voice so soft and sure that it made Kurt want to cry. "We will sing together and you will know the truth." Slowly, tenderly, Adam pressed a kiss to his cheek. Warmth flared again, filling Kurt with determination. He held Adam’s gaze for a long moment, then nodded and slipped away without another word.

+++++

Part 3

Kurt resisted the temptation to walk back to the castle knowing that it would take far too long. Instead, he prowled the edges of the room snacking from convenient trays of hors d’oeuvres while he worked his way to the exit. Rachel and Blaine were still singing and the crowd was howling. It felt as if there would be a riot any moment and, although Rachel’s gown was torn, she didn't seem concerned.

With a shudder, Kurt went outside to wait for a ride home. The carriages were all parked in a clearing to the side of the palace but he couldn't be sure which was his. While he waited, he leaned up against a wall partly hidden behind a hedge and plotted ways to obtain the golden apple.

He had the oddest sense of remembering, as if he’d heard something important long ago and Adam’s words had unlocked the memory. Odder still, it made him think of his mother.

He was eight when she died, and sixteen when he lost his father. He had a few distant relatives, but none who’d been willing to take him in. He’d lived with a neighbor for a while; a kind woman with a son his age who’d lost her husband years ago. It had been tolerable at first but the son soon made it clear that Kurt wasn't welcome.

As soon as he’d been able, Kurt apprenticed himself to a local tailor. The work had been dull, the hours demanding, but whenever his tasks were finished, Kurt was allowed to use whatever scraps were available. It was good fortune that a customer was in need of a vest in a hurry and Kurt had one available that the man considered suitable. After that, he was allowed occasional use of new fabric and eventually had enough customers demanding his clothing that he could rent his own shop.

Being hired by the king was an opportunity he couldn't refuse, even if King William didn't like him. With what he’d managed to save, Kurt could be quite comfortable for the next few years. Unless he was in jail.

What was he thinking, agreeing to return the apple to Adam? Stealing was bad enough, but stealing from a royal could get his hand chopped off, or his head. 

Kurt shuddered, wishing he didn't have such a vivid imagination. He closed his eyes and thought about Adam’s eyes. His voice. The warmth of his touch. Calm flowed over him and, for just a moment, Kurt remembered a song his mother used to sing. The words were muffled, but he could almost hear her voice and remember how she’d tuck him in at night and speak to him so softly.

Strengthened by the memory, Kurt returned to his plans. By the time Rachel and Blaine emerged from the castle he knew how he’d get the golden apple.

+++++

The next morning, Kurt could barely keep his eyes open as he laid out the fabric for one of his basic designs. Before he risked cutting, he took a nap, knowing that he could use one of the extra gowns he had hidden away if he was unable to finish a new gown in time.

When he was summoned by the king before noon, he simply said he needed more time to solve the mystery of Princess Rachel’s ruined gowns. When the king agreed to give Kurt one week to complete the task, Kurt humbly thanked him and returned to his room for another nap.

Fifteen minutes before the king was due to bid Rachel good night, Kurt put on his cloak, slipped into the shadows across from her room and waited.

+++++

Part 4

Obtaining the golden apple was easier than Kurt anticipated. He waited until Rachel was performing the ritual to open the hidden door and took it from her dressing table. He dropped the apple into the drawstring pouch around his neck and tucked it under his tunic just in time to follow Rachel down the stairs.

Elated with his success, he got too close and stepped on the hem of Rachel’s gown. She gasped and turned around, searching. Kurt held his breath and tried to remain perfectly still, not even daring to move to the shadows for fear that she would hear him.

It was the sound of the carriage in the distance that finally caused her to move. She picked up her skirts and walked as quickly as she could down the lane, casting suspicious glances behind her.

Kurt was short of breath when he arrived at the carriage a few steps behind Rachel. He remained in the shadows as she looked around one last time before climbing inside then dove for the bench on the back as Blaine followed Rachel inside.

There was no singing at first, just the murmur of voices too low for Kurt to understand. He gripped the edge of the bench and bit his lip, debating whether to jump before they became even more suspicious. The cloak was effective, but not foolproof and only the dim lighting of the stairway had saved him from Rachel’s scrutiny.

Just as he was preparing to jump he heard Rachel warming up and soon she and Blaine were singing at the top of their lungs. Kurt breathed out, allowing himself a moment to relax before reviewing his plan for when he reached the palace.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Kurt dropped down and ran. He hid in the same place he’d waited the previous evening until Rachel, Blaine and the servants had all gone inside. This time he tried the exterior, moving from window to window in hope of finding one open or unlocked.

At last he found a set of doors propped open. They led into a morning room, thankfully empty and from there he found a corridor that led to the ballroom.

Rachel was singing again, and the crowd was reacting just as they had the night before. Kurt spared one moment of regret for the many gowns he’d labored over, destroyed in such a fashion before moving eagerly to Adam’s door.

It couldn't be that easy he realized upon finding the room empty. He didn't anticipate how the disappointment would hurt.

"Enough of that," he told himself firmly before resolving to search every room even if it meant remaining behind when the party ended.

"You might as well show yourself," Blaine greeted him when Kurt left Adam’s room. Blaine was leaning casually against the wall, apparently unconcerned by Kurt’s intrusion.

"How could you see me?" Kurt asked as he pushed back the hood of his cloak.

"The golden apple. It shows right through your trick cloak." Blaine reached over and took Kurt’s hand, using it to pull him along. "Come on. We might as well get this over with."

"Why couldn't Rachel see me earlier?" Kurt asked, allowing Blaine to tow him along for now. He pressed a protective hand over the spot where the apple was hidden.

"She could sense something, but the cloak is more effective outside the bounds of this palace. Once inside, the apple is like a beacon."

"Everyone can see me?" Kurt was stalling, looking around furtively, wishing he knew where Adam was.

"Only those who have held the apple or who are sensitive to its power." He gestured to the crowd pressing against the stage. "They can’t, but…" Blaine raised his hand but Kurt had already seen who he was pointing at onstage.

"What have you done to him?" he demanded, finally pulling away from Blaine’s grasp. He surged forward only to have Blaine call after him.

"You’re too late. Before the night is over, Rachel will have drained the last of his power."

Kurt didn't stop. He pushed his way through the crowd, not caring that they tore his cloak and his best tunic. The only thing he cared about was protecting the apple until he could place it into Adam’s hands.

The handsome man he’d met yesterday appeared to have withered. His smooth features were careworn and his blond hair was streaked with silver, but the worst change was the lifelessness in his eyes.

Kurt barely noticed Rachel’s mocking nod or the way she immediately changed her song to a victory chant. His eyes were only on Adam as he dropped to his knees before the man and pressed the apple into his hands.

Adam stared at the talisman blankly for a moment, then dropped it.  
+++++

Part 5

"No," Kurt said, his voice low with shock and disappointment. He could feel Rachel watching and snatched up the apple. He pressed it into Adam’s hands and wrapped his own hands around them both to hold it there. "Please. Adam, please." 

The man moved weakly, unable to raise his head. His lips moved, but there was no sound.

Desperate, Kurt shifted his hold on Adam and the apple, freeing one hand to softly touch Adam’s face. He was crying but his eyes were still lifeless.

A long buried memory returned; Kurt’s mother, rendered mute from her long illness, reaching out in a plea for Kurt to sing. Hadn't Adam said that without the apple he couldn't sing? 

Few had ever wanted to hear him, but at least Kurt still had a voice. Leaning in, Kurt brushed a kiss against Adam’s lips before he began. It was the same song he sang for his mother; a song of greeting for a new day. 

As the long-forgotten lyrics returned, Kurt grew more confident, his voice finally rising above Rachel’s and the sounds of the crowd until he was forced to his feet by the strength of it. Beside him, Adam stirred, his hands finally holding the apple on his own. Kurt let go and took a step forward, the power of his voice building as he repeated the song.

A furious Rachel stormed toward him, her voice momentarily silent. Beyond the stage the crowd had gone from anger to confusion. A few were leaving, but most were watching to see what would happen next.

"Get out of my way," Rachel snarled, intent on shoving Kurt aside to get to the apple.

"No." Kurt knew he was sealing his fate by defying the princess’ order but he couldn't let her destroy Adam. "The apple isn't yours. You have no right to take it, or his power."

"I am Princess Rachel. I have every right to take what I want."

"If Prince Sebastian told you that, would you give him what he wanted?" Kurt saw the glance Rachel exchanged with Blaine, who was blushing. Kurt was well aware of the rumors about the neighboring kingdom’s prince. If he’d snared Blaine… that might prove a weakness between Blaine and the princess.

Kurt took a half-step forward to press the point. Almost too late he realized Blaine was shifting to the side, intending to snatch the apple away while Kurt was distracted.

"The party is over," Kurt said simply, stepping back to protect Adam. "It’s time for you to leave."

"No!" Rachel wailed. "Who will listen to me now? I need to sing."

"No one is stopping you." Kurt looked over at Blaine who had a strange, strangled expression on his face. "You sing at every celebration. You stage a concert every time dignitaries visit." He turned to Blaine, "I don’t know what you got from this - was it power? - but you’ll have to find it somewhere else. Without stealing it."

"Fine!" Rachel hissed, gesturing at Adam. "He’s finished anyway." Her eyes narrowed, "Like you will be as soon as I tell my father what you've done." She took a step closer, as did Blaine, both of them grinning like hungry wolves. "You’ll be burned as a traitor." She took Blaine’s hand. "We’ll sing a dirge while they carry in the torches."

Kurt recoiled as they moved forward. He reached back, searching for the apple, hoping to protect it if this was just another ploy. He was surprised when a warm hand pressed the apple into his palm.

"Sing," Adam gasped. He rose unsteadily to his feet and Kurt wrapped one arm around Adam’s waist to support him. He sang the first song that came to his mind; a farewell song for travelers.

Although they shouted and sang trying to drown out Kurt’s song, his voice could be heard clear above Rachel and Blaine’s.

Weak but audible, Adam joined in followed by some of the crowd. Their voices grew together, filling the ballroom and sending Rachel and Blaine reeling.

Hands over their ears they ran, shrieking, and some of the crowd followed them out. On stage, Adam’s voice faded and he slumped back into his chair, the apple still clutched in his hand.

"Kurt," he said, the name little more than the movement of his lips. "Sing?" 

Heart breaking at the weakness of the plea, Kurt fell to his knees and sang.

+++++

Part 6

Kurt woke. His head and body ached. His throat felt as if he’d swallowed hot coals.

Lifting his head carefully, he realized he’d been using Adam’s leg for a pillow. Blushing, he sat back, looking around quickly to see if anyone had noticed his lapse. Fortunately they were alone, the ballroom was empty and Adam was asleep.

Kurt allowed himself a moment to study the man, noting that his face seemed less careworn and his hair less silver. He hoped it meant that Adam’s power was being restored. The apple was still in Adam’s hand and Rachel and Blaine had been sent away. Kurt hoped that any damage the pair had done could be repaired.

Now that he wasn't draped over Adam, Kurt realized that it was chilly in the large room. He rose painfully to his feet and draped some torn fabric over Adam to keep him warm while Kurt when in search of a blanket and some tea.

The hallway was warmer and in the distance he could hear voices. He hoped they were friendly.

"There you are!" a woman just a few years older than Kurt greeted him as he peered into a small sitting room. She was armed with a duster and several rags and had a smudge of dirt on her cheek. "Name’s Muriel. Come along and get some breakfast."

Kurt followed silently, aching head filled with a hundred questions, but throat too sore to ask them. Fortunately his guide was more than willing to talk even if Kurt only understood about half of what she said.

"It’s a relief. After all this time not to have to spend all day preparing for another one of those parties. The caterwauling! Gracious, what a headache we all had, and no getting out of attending. Had to have an audience she did; dragged other nobles here. The whole thing starting because that boy stumbled across one of the entrances. An accident! And what a mess it caused. All because Adam didn't return the boy’s interest.” She finally paused for a breath and Kurt managed to squeak out a question.

"Blaine took the apple because Adam rejected him?"

"He did. Don’t know why he gave it to her highness unless she took it, but there it was. She showed up one day demanding the use of this place for her parties. Adam tried to send her away, but she had the apple and figured out pretty quickly how to use it. All of us here were under the spell and couldn't break away to get that apple. If you hadn't given it back, well then…” She rubbed at her eyes, leaving another smudge on her face.

"He’ll be okay?" Kurt’s voice wavered but he didn't blush or look away.

"Sooner than you think. Even sooner if we feed him some tea and a good breakfast." She took Kurt’s arm and towed him along as she increased her pace. "The cart’ll do. Best not to make him come get it when we can just as easily deliver it. Keeps him out of the kitchen so we’re not up to our elbows in cookies again.”

The kitchen was busy and loud. Kurt was grateful when he was allowed to wash up then sent to an out of the way chair and given a cup of hot tea with a generous amount of sugar. The warm beverage chased away the chill and eased some of his aches. By the time the cart was ready, he was eager to return to Adam.

+++++

"The border extends beyond the copper trees," Adam pointed to a spot on the map he’d spread out over his messy desk. "Here… and here." He moved his finger along the dotted line to point out the boundaries of his kingdom. It was larger than King William’s, but because Adam’s was in another realm, they appeared to overlap.

"I've had very little contact with William." Adam admitted with a grimace. "He’s been friendly enough, but this will have to be handled delicately."

"He believes anything Rachel tells him," Kurt warned. He’d had limited dealings with the king and the princess, but he’d seen her wide-eyed innocent act when the king questioned her about the ruined gowns. All this time she’d been claiming that she had no idea what was causing the destruction when she was the one to initiate it.

"It’s not just that." Adam’s smile was sympathetic as he pointed out that Kurt was one of the king’s citizens. "By all appearances, even without whatever the princess has told him, you could be held for treason."

"Treason? But I…" Kurt fell back in the chair, the reality of his situation finally sinking in. "They could say I stole an object of power from the princess to benefit a foreign king."

"King William may chose to interpret it that way." Adam leaned forward and took Kurt’s hand. He hadn't fully recovered yet but he looked younger and healthier. At the moment, he also looked very solemn. "I have already sent a request for a meeting with him. I intend to speak on your behalf, but there is a limit to what I can do once you have returned to his kingdom.”

"What if I don’t want to?" The words were spoken before Kurt even considered them but he realized they were the truth. There was nothing for him at home, other than the few small mementos from his parents and his precious sewing kit and his clothes. The rest, the fine fabrics and trims, were all purchased with someone else’s money.

"You must think very carefully about this, Kurt. If you make this choice, you may never be allowed to return to your home."

"I don’t have a home, Adam. I’m living in the castle now, before that I lived in the shop I rented. My parents are gone and I have customers not friends." A moment of panic gripped him and he clutched Adam’s hand. "Surely there is need for another tailor here? I do have some skill."

"Yes, of course we would be glad for another tailor, Kurt." Adam patted his hand soothingly, "You are welcome here. I just don’t want you to make a rash decision and regret it later."

"There’s nothing to regret except the loss of a few mementos and my tools." Kurt held Adam’s hand as he left his seat and dropped to his knees, bowing his head before his new king. "With your permission, your majesty, I would call this land my home."

"Granted," Adam replied gravely. He leaned down to add, "I would complete this ceremony with my sword but I’m always losing the thing. Perhaps a kiss would do?"

Eagerly, Kurt rose, accepting Adam’s kiss and returning it with equal fervor. He felt Adam embrace him and threw his arms around Adam’s neck. More kisses were exchanged before a load throat-clearing interrupted them.

"King William has sent an envoy, your highness. She’s waiting for you in the blue room." The man waited while Kurt and Adam separated before giving a half bow and leaving the room.

"Not exactly dressed for a formal meeting," Adam said cheerfully, looking down at his plain outfit. "Care to join me?"

"Is that permitted?" Kurt asked, brushing ineffectually at his borrowed tunic.

"My rules," Adam said, taking Kurt’s hand and giving it a playful tug. "Come along."

"Mercedes?" Kurt was shocked to see his favorite of Queen Emma’s attendants waiting in the blue room. She held up her hand to stop him and turned to the king, giving him a formal bow.

"Your Highness? I am Mercedes, a representative of their majesties Queen Emma and King William."

"Welcome, Mercedes. Please, join me for some refreshment. I see you already know Kurt?"

"I do. In fact, his situation is one of the matters I've been sent to discuss with you." Mercedes waited for Adam to be seated before joining him at the small table. Kurt stood back while the waiting servant brought the cart and served the tea and cakes.

"I have little use for formalities, Mercedes. I’d appreciate it if you spoke plainly." Adam urged once they’d received their food.

"Thank you, sir." Mercedes relaxed and cast another glance at Kurt. "As you might expect, King William was very upset when Princess Rachel told him that Kurt had stolen something from her. He ordered Kurt’s immediate capture, but Queen Emma insisted on more information. After questioning her further, it became clear that Princess Rachel and Sir Blaine had intruded into your kingdom, stolen one of your treasures and caused great harm. To make amends, the king and queen wish to offer a gesture of goodwill. In return for your forgiving Rachel and Blaine, Kurt will be pardoned and they will sign a peace treaty between your two kingdoms.” 

Seeing that Adam was not pleased with her message, Mercedes hastened to add, “As another goodwill gesture, they sent Kurt’s possessions.”

"Pardoned but exiled?" Adam asked, with an edge to his voice. "While the ones who caused me great harm receive no punishment?"

"No formal punishment, Your Highness, but Princess Rachel’s cousin, Harmony will be taking over Rachel’s singing duties for the next year while Rachel is sent to study with the Order of Silent Scholars. Sir Blaine has been sent to live with his brother."

"I suppose that is acceptable," Adam said after a long moment of consideration. "You said Kurt’s belongings are here?" He made a show of looking around the room.

"They were put in the green room," Mercedes replied calmly. After years of dealing with King William, talking to King Adam was easy. "Queen Emma insisted on adding a few items. May I show you?"

"By all means," Adam rose and offered Mercedes his arm, wheedling bits of gossip as they walked. Kurt followed, less anxious, but not at ease enough to laugh along.

"Oh," Adam said as he stared at many bolts of fabric. There was a rainbow of silks and a garden of florals. There was muslin and wool and a heaping pile of tulle.

"There’s enough here to fill a shop," Kurt said as he wandered the room touching whatever caught his eye. On a table in the corner he found his sewing kit beside his valise. The carved box that contained his mementos was inside along with his clothes.

There were threads and needles, a dressmaker’s form and tools of the tailor’s trade he’d never been able to afford. Last of all there was a small chest containing gold, far more than all his savings, even with what he’d earned while working at the castle.

"The Queen insisted you have your money and a bonus for freeing the princess. She thought this would be more to your liking than the princess’ hand in marriage." Mercedes informed him, eyes bright with amusement. She gasped when Kurt hugged her and hugged him right back.

"That’s settled then," Adam said happily. "Tell me, Mercedes, does Queen Emma like cookies?"

+++++

Epilogue

"Stand still or your hem won’t be even." Kurt wrapped his hand around Adam’s thigh to stop his movements but it just made Adam laugh.

"If you keep your hand there it won’t be my dancing that ruins the hem." He gave Kurt an outrageous wink and protested when Kurt pinched him. "Royalty bruises easily I’ll have you know."

"Be still then so I can finish pinning this and maybe I’ll kiss it better."

"Negotiations," Adam was delighted, "I’m good at those."

"Of course you are," Kurt was clearly humoring him, but it was gentle and affectionate teasing. In truth, his negotiations with Adam usually resulted in Kurt getting exactly what he wanted. "Turn. Just two more… done. You’ll have these in time for the festival."

"If you lived in the palace you wouldn't have to schedule my fittings," Adam pointed out, eyes busy taking in the small changes from the last time he’d visited Kurt’s shop. Now that Kurt had settled in he was starting to add more personal touches to the decor.

"Yes, but this gives you an excuse to get away for a few hours. Besides," Kurt said as he rose gracefully and set his pin cushion down on the table, "I like having my own place."

"I know you do." Adam pulled him into an embrace, enjoying the feel of having Kurt in his arms after spending most of the week apart. Preparations for the harvest festival were finally complete so Adam was able to get away for a few hours. "I miss having you near. I’d gotten used to sharing our meals."

"We can still do that, just not as often." Kurt rested his head on Adam’s shoulder and tried not to lose his resolve. Adam’s offer to live in the palace had been very tempting but Kurt finally had the means to be independent and he needed to enjoy that for a while. It didn't stop them from visiting each other.

"I’ll make a pest of myself," Adam warned, intent on easing the tension.

"Please yourself. I have bug spray in my room." Kurt stepped back and held out his hand. "Want to see?"

"I do. Lead on, good sir." Adam took the offered hand and followed Kurt up the stairs to the large room that served as Kurt’s living quarters.

"The curtain is new," Adam sounded pleased at the addition of a fabric barrier between the living area and the bedroom.

"I’m glad you like it." Kurt stopped in the middle of the room to give Adam a passionate kiss before asking, "Want to see my new sheets?"

::end:::


End file.
